


make the world fit [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, adam parrish being bi and totally fine with it, background adam/ronan, implied sarchengsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Adam, how did you know that you were interested in men?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	make the world fit [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [make the world fit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/208660) by momebie. 



> Dedicated to the author, who’s had a rough go of it lately and deserves nice things. ♥
> 
> Title gratuitously taken from the fic’s wonderful tags: #why have gay panic? #when you can have characters who come to understand themselves #and work to make the world fit that #instead of the other way around

**Length:** 8:29

 **Download:** [Here](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/maketheworldfit-mp3.zip) (8.48MB)

**Streaming:**  


Also available [at my tumblr](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/146282887741/text-make-the-world-fit-author).


End file.
